


Pink

by cinnabongene



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, i wrote this for tumblr, jesse is too sweet, saul wears panties, walter is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabongene/pseuds/cinnabongene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saul likes to wear panties under his suits. Walter and Jesse find out and have very different reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born from a series of mostly anonymous messages I received on Tumblr. I couldn't let something like this go unwritten, so here it is.

“Jesus, what do you need it for this time?” Saul muttered as he crouched down in front of the trick panel in his wall to access the safe where he kept Walter and Jesse’s money. “Wait, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.” As the lawyer bent over to enter the combination, he heard a scoff from behind him. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

“I should have known,” came Walter White’s voice, laced with jeering scorn. 

Saul turned back to face Walter and Jesse, one eyebrow quirked upwards. “You’re starting to freak me out here.” 

“Pink lace, Saul? Really?” The lawyer’s face went beet red. Walt continued, a smug, mocking grin on his face. “If you’re going to wear things like that, you really ought to make sure you tighten your belt properly.” 

Saul grabbed a wad of cash and jumped to his feet, pulling his blazer down over his hips, as if he could take back what Walt and Jesse had already seen. “Hey, why don’t you mind your own business, buddy? I don’t go around airing your dirty laundry.” 

“My dirty laundry isn’t actual laundry though,” said Walter. “I should have guessed someone as… _flamboyant_ as you would be into that, but I didn’t think even you would be so careless as to wear something like that to work. Not very professional, is it?” 

“This is my office. I can wear whatever the hell I want. I don’t think you’re in any position to be harassing the guy who has millions of dollars of your money and who could bring your whole life crashing down with one phone call.” 

Walt stepped closer, effectively cornering Saul behind his desk. “But you won’t. You’re too much of a coward. You’re just a pathetic, slimy man in pink lace panties.” 

Saul swallowed hard and looked from side to side. Maybe, if he didn’t say anything long enough, all of this would just disappear. 

“Hey, leave him alone,” Jesse spoke up from behind Walter.

Walter turned to glare at his partner. “What?” 

“You heard me. Leave him alone. He can wear whatever the fuck he wants. It’s not your problem.”

Walter and Saul just stared at the younger man, both shocked for different reasons. “Why do you care?” Walt asked him.

“I don’t. You’re just being an asshole. You got your money, so let’s just get out of here.” 

Walt grabbed the stack of cash from Saul’s desk and shot the lawyer a glare before turning to his partner. “Chose your battles wisely, Jesse. Remember who has your best interest in mind here,” he said before stalking out of the office. 

Saul let out the breath he’d been holding and felt his shoulders slump over as soon as Walter left the room. 

“Hey, you okay?” Jesse asked tentatively. 

“Yeah, peachy,” Saul muttered, unable to look Jesse in the eye. “What was that anyway? You didn’t have to do that.” 

Jesse shrugged. “I don’t know, man. I wanted to. Someone has to tell him that he can’t keep being a dick to people for no reason. Especially people we need, like you. What does it matter to him? Like you said, you can wear whatever you want.” 

Saul stared down at his feet, cheeks still pink, feeling his heart-rate slowly return to normal. “Thanks, kid. I appreciate it. Doesn’t make this any less humiliating though.” 

Jesse furrowed his brow and took a step closer to the lawyer’s desk. “It shouldn’t be humiliating. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed about.” 

Saul looked up at him now and was shocked by the genuine look in the kid’s blue eyes. “You really think that, don’t you?”

Now it was Jesse’s turn to look away. “Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t I? I think I can get why you like them. I mean, they’re pretty hot, right?”

Saul let out an awkward chuckle. “You coming on to me, kid?” he quipped, trying to lighten the mood. He figured Jesse would just laugh it off and leave, and then they could proceed to pretend like this never happened.

“I dunno,” said Jesse. “Do you, like, want me to be?” 

Saul looked up at Jesse, waiting for the kid to crack, waiting for him to bust out laughing and reveal that he was fucking with him—making fun of him, just like Walt. But he didn’t. He just shuffled nervously and turned to leave. “Sorry, man. Just forget I said anything, okay?” 

“Wait, Jesse.” Saul stepped out from behind his desk, but left a few feet of distance between himself and the other man, waiting to see if Jesse would be receptive. When the younger man turned back around to face him, Saul took the few strides necessary to close the distance between them and then gently placed his hands on Jesse’s upper arms. 

Jesse looked down at Saul’s waistline and cautiously placed his hands on the other man’s hips. “Can I?” he asked after a moment. 

Saul nodded, and Jesse got to work unbuckling the lawyer’s belt, untucking his shirt, and pushing his pants slightly downwards, just enough so he could see the lacy band of the panties again. Saul drew in a sharp breath as Jesse ran his thumb across the soft fabric and the sensitive skin that lay underneath. 

“Wait,” said Saul, pulling away from Jesse’s touch. He then proceeded to the door and locked it before returning to his place in front of the younger man. “Don’t want Francesca walking in on us.”

Jesse moved his hands up to Saul’s shirt, fingers hovering above the first button, and looked up, silently asking permission. Saul nodded, and Jesse proceeded to unbutton the man’s shirt. In a minute, he had stripped Saul of all of his clothing, save for the pink panties, which Jesse now realized matched his socks and pocket square. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Jesse murmured as he ran his fingers over Saul’s exposed body. 

Saul let out an embarrassed chuckle. “You don’t have to say that. Good lookin’ kid like you could get way better than me.” 

“No, really,” said Jesse. “I mean it.” With that, he grabbed Saul by the hips and backed him gently up against his desk. When their gazes locked together, Jesse leaned in and kissed him. 

The lawyer was initially frozen with shock, but soon he found himself kissing back. Jesse ran his hands over Saul’s sides and fingered at the lace around his hips while he pushed his tongue into his mouth. When Jesse pulled away, he was gasping for breath, and Saul could see his erection straining behind his jeans. 

“Jesus, kid. Where’s all this coming from?” Saul asked. If someone had told him yesterday that Jesse Pinkman wanted to fuck him, he’d have laughed in their face. 

“I never thought I’d actually get to do this,” said Jesse. “To like, touch you and stuff.”

“I can hardly remember the last time someone touched me for free. No one wants this,” said Saul, gesturing vaguely down at his body. 

Jesse shook his head. “No way, man. I bet tons of people want you. I mean, look at you. Like, obviously your face is great, but so are your arms and your hands and your thighs…”

“You gotta admit I could stand to lose a few pounds though,” Saul cut in. 

Jesse reverently grabbed at the pudge around Saul’s stomach. “No, man. I like you just like this.” Then, Jesse slid his hands around Saul’s body until they came to rest on the back of the panties. “Plus, you’ve got a great ass.” He then moved one hand forward to grope the other man’s cock. By now, it was so hard it could barely be contained in its lacy confines. “And this is pretty nice too.” 

Saul drew in a sharp breath and pressed himself up into the heat of Jesse’s hand. Jesse pushed the other man back further against the desk until he got the idea and sat down on the wooden surface. Jesse stepped up as close as he could, fitting one of his legs between Saul’s and pressing into the lawyer’s crotch his with thigh. 

Saul didn’t waste the opportunity to rub himself against Jesse, getting all of the friction that he could. He ran his hands down Jesse’s arms and pulled him in to kiss and nibble at his neck. As soon as Saul’s tongue made contact with his skin, Jesse let out a moan and felt himself starting to grow weak in the knees. 

“God, Saul, you’re so fucking good.” Jesse reached down to squeeze and rub at the other man’s cock through the fabric, relishing the contrast between the soft lace and Saul’s rough hands against him. Said hands had made their way underneath Jesse’s shirt and were rubbing all over his sides, thumbs brushing over his nipples. 

Jesse brought one hand up to Saul’s jawline, feeling the slight amount of stubble that grew there. The lawyer turned his head, and grabbed Jesse by the wrist, guiding the kid’s hand to his mouth where he kissed at his fingers before slipping one inside and sucking at it. Jesse groaned and thrust his cock against Saul’s leg. “Fuck yes. Keep doing that.”

While Saul busied himself licking and sucking Jesse’s fingers, Jesse reached down and pulled Saul’s cock out of the confines of the panties. The lawyer made a pleasurable noise in the back of his throat as Jesse began to stroke him. After a few minutes of desperate thrusting and fumbling, Saul was finally pushed up to the edge. He pulled the other man’s fingers out of his mouth. “Jesse, I’m gonna—” 

Jesse stroked faster until he felt the other man spill out over his hand. Hearing Saul’s groan of pleasure, seeing his face twist up, and feeling his hand tighten around his own, was enough to push Jesse to the brink of his orgasm as well. He gave one final, desperate thrust against Saul’s knee and came in his pants. 

After they’d both caught their breaths, they looked between them at the mess they’d made. The once clean and soft panties were now sticky with Saul’s cum, and Jesse would need to do his laundry as well. “Wow,” said Saul. “That was—did you…?” 

Jesse felt his face grow hot and averted his gaze. “Uh, yeah. I… really liked that.” 

Saul chuckled. “I’ll say.” When Jesse still didn’t look at him, Saul took his cheek in his hand and titled his head upwards until he could see those blue eyes again. “Hey, kid,” he said with a soft smile. “It’s alright. No need to be embarrassed about anything here.”


End file.
